


The whole galaxy, just for you.

by ProblematicQueen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicQueen/pseuds/ProblematicQueen
Summary: Our favorite edge lord reader travels across the universe for a living, earning a decent salary as a Nova corp lieutenant, but when she's forced to make an emergency stop on Morag after her vessel was under attack by a Kree ship, the last thing she would have expected was to find the tall, red-headed, Peter Quill. he wasn't at all opposed to lending a helping hand.follows the movie plotline, with not a lot of changes, except if to help the direction of the fanfic. the end outcome is going to be the same. there are spoilers to the first and second guardians of the galaxy movie's, so I advise you watch both of them before reading this story!





	1. shot down

I remember that day like it was yesterday- well because it _was_ yesterday. _Terra_ was as beautiful as ever, the towering trees and the rushing rivers filled the air with moisture and life. Towering giants such as bears, deer, and even the occasional moose, strolled in for a drink from the cool river. But what excited me the most is going to bum- _fucking_ -nowhere to my parent’s house in the woods. The elevated wooden lodge tucked in the densest parts of the forest, oversaw a clearing, filled with meadows of the greenest grass and the most brightly colored flowers you have seen. It was a shame that I had to leave so soon, those two weeks spent with my mother were so refreshing, but work called and I had to cut my trip short. 

 

“Just because you're in space, doesn't mean you should stop showering,” my mother says as she packs 7 bottles of shampoo in a backpack.

 

“Ugh, mom! I shower _every day!_ ” I huff out, crossing my arms over my chest as I took on a more defensive position, “Do I smell?”

 

“You smell _fine_ , I'm just _advising_ you,” she defended herself, throwing me a sly smirk as she continues to hunch over the backpack. I peered over her shoulder, noticing that she packed more stuff in the gigantic backpack, stuff like snacks, toothpaste, perfumes, sunscreen, and other items. I stretch as I made my way towards the door, where a duffle back off Newly bought clothes sat waiting for me. I sling the duffle bag over my shoulder, and then bent down slightly to kiss her on the cheek. 

 

“I'll try and come back as soon as possible, ill call you as soon as I arrive at _Xandar_ ,” I take the backpack from her hands, and sling it over my other shoulder, “you don't have to worry, uncle Tony is going to be here in an hour from _Xander_ , he'll keep you company while I'm away”.

 

My mother rolled her eyes, and sighed sadly, giving me a tight hug. I bent slightly to reach her. She's a tiny woman, and I am slightly taller, but basically the same height. We separated from the tight embrace and stepped out to the porch. the fresh, clean air filled my lungs, the crispness of the early morning still present with the cold breeze. As I descended down the wooden stairs- more like wobbling like a penguin by the uneven weights on my shoulders, I hear her still advising me from her spot on the top of the stairs.

 

“If you get cold, wear the jacket I packed you!”

 

“Okay, mom!”

 

“ _Don't_ eat all the M &M’s at once, Youll brake out!” her voice is quieter as I make my way further into the meadow.

 

“I won't mom!”

 

“And don't talk to strangers!” 

 

I turn to her with an offended expression.

 

“Mom! I would never talk to a _stranger!_ Stranger danger all the way!” 

 

She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm.

 

“DONT TALK TO BOYS!” she yells now, as I am now about past the tree lining, and her voice growing even quieter, “ESPECIALLY IF HE'S _HANDSOME_ , THEN BRING HIM HERE!” she gave me a thumbs up. I loudly laughed, thinking back to all the times I've brought home Hercules looking men, and how she detected their intentions almost instantly. stopping in the middle of the clearing, I pull down my sleeve, looking at the intercom strapped on like a watch. I press on a button and speak.

 

“ _Falcon_ , bring down the cloaking shield” I ordered.

 

“Cloaking shield, down,” Answered the smooth voice of _Falcon_ , and with a soft gust of air, a slender, sleek ship materialized out of the air. 

 

“ _Falcon_ , power up” I ordered again.

 

“Powering all engines” _Falcon_ parroted, and there came a soft whirring as the engines began to power up, picking up speed and turning the soft whirring to an almost deafening volume, hot air hits my body as a wave while the engines roar to life. I turn back to my mother and flash her a big grin, waving at her excitedly like a kid on their first day of school. A bright white light shines down on a patch of grass to my left. I sidestepped under the light, and in seconds I feel my shirt flapping up slightly, next my hair is tugged upwards and then my feet brake contact with the dirt of _T_ _erra_.

 

Another wave of my hand, more dramatic than the last, shaking my body as my arm swung side to side while I floated upwards towards the ship. I could barely read her lips, but I make out the ‘i love you’ from the midst of her screams, so I shout it back loudly over the sound of the engine. She seems to hear it, her face broke into an identical grin as she kissed her hand, and pitched it at me like a baseball. I caught the kiss and placed it gently on my cheek. I looked around to the cabin, my mother on the porch, the trees, the chilly mountain, and the far river. I can't wait to come back.

 

My line of vision is suddenly cut to the arrival station, which is just a metal room that functions as a welcome mat of the ship, which doubles as a storage unit. the metal walls dimly lit by the yellow light, and the closets bolted to the walls creaked loudly once my feet hit the metal floor. I sigh, dragging the bags to a small closet to the side, and strapped both bags in to secure them in the flight. I stretch, cracking my bones as I trek further into the ship, and into the cockpit, where the lights turn on upon my entrance.

 

“Welcome on board, captain (Y/n)” _F_ _alcon_ welcomed.

 

“Delighted to be here” I replied as I took my seat down in the piolet's chair, buckling in.

 

“ _Falcon_ , cloaking shield up” 

 

“The shield is already up upon your boarding, captain” _Falcon_ announced.

 

my head tipped back as a loud chuckle of amusement escaped me.

 

“Getting a little too independent, aren't we, _Falcon_?” I jokingly said, glancing at the control panel, where a protruding red button with a brighter red line going through it. 

 

“My apologies, captain (Y/n). I shouldn't have acted without your order” the red bubble spiked up and down, like how Karen, plankton’s wife from SpongeBob, does when she talks.

 

“Uh- no _Falcon_ it was a joke, I am glad you placed up the shield without me commanding you” the amusement vanished from my voice, replaced with slight awkwardness. Sometimes I forget that _Falcon_ is a ship, making him incapable of understanding my humor. Or any humor in that fact,

 

“Captain, permission to go air-born”

 

“Permission granted” I lazily sigh, going through the procedure, flipping this switch, clicking that button, pulling that leaver. 

 

_Falcon_ smoothly lifted, the motion swift, the only indication that we've left the ground is the towering trees slowly growing shorter and shorter as we drifted straight upwards. 

 

“ _Falcon_ , take us out the atmosphere” I commanded, checking the status of the ship through the screen above the control panel. slowly, the ship started tipping upwards, my back pressing more and more onto the chair as the sharp nose pointing towards the cloudy blue sky, like when a roller coaster starts on its steady incline.

 

Once fully vertical, the ship gave a quick push as the engine lurches the ship upwards, my whole body sinking slightly into the chair by the pull of gravity, heading straight for the atmosphere. In almost minutes, the blue sky started to turn darker, until we breached the atmosphere and the windshield has been enveloped by the darkness of space, my ears popping from the sudden change in pressure. I hissed and held my hands onto my ears, no matter how much or how slow I get in or out an atmosphere, my ears still pop.

 

“Cleared _Terra’s_ atmosphere” _Falcon_ announced. 

 

I click the red button for autopilot, and kicked back in my piolet seat, resting my feet over the steering wheel, careful as to not touch any other button on the control panel. I place one hand behind my head as the other lazily place in the coordinates of my nest stop, _Xandar._ _Falcon_ informed me It’ll take a few days to reach, and I sighed loudly, almost aggressively. I manually took down the cloaking shield as _Terra_ is now far from detecting us. Visiting family is a personal occasion, so I didn't think twice about not bringing my co-piolet, Grace, with me for the trip. Now that I'm alone in the eagle-shaped ship, did I realize how _boring_ it is to travel in space alone.

 

I stretch some more, cramping from the uncomfortable position in the oversized chair, as I looked around for something to do as the ship is lurching forward in space. I tapped my propped up knees while whistling a tune, all alone in the _Falcon_ , I could be doing practically _anything._ I can have a jam session- Britney Spears _'oops I did it again'_ is still in the ship's CD player, maybe even get to working on that leaky faucet, but I eventually settled on the book in my hip bag. Taking it out I delicately turn the pages. It’s one of the many gifts my father has given me when he goes on long missions. Speaking about my father, I haven't seen him in _2 years,_ I have no clue where he is, but I try not to think of the worse. Come to think of it, even the _falcon_ is a gift from him, a hand-me-down when he got a new one.

 

my eyes scanned the many words on the pages, my mind taking me to the fictional world of a magical school. I was so immersed into the book that I almost missed the white light that passed by my line of sight, forcing me to look up from my book and out the windshield. The vast emptiness of space consumed by colors of supernovas, the white-hot stars striking out from their brightly colored backgrounds. I've lived most my life in space, watching these magnificent giants roll by, but the sight never gets old. I drop my feet back on the ground to stand, tossing the book on the co-pilot's seat, standing closer to the control panel to get a better look outside. I sighed contently, folding my arms on the rim of the control panel, away from the buttons, and rest my head onto my palm, this is the life, just me, my ship, and the stars. 

 

One moment I was gazing dreamily at the brightly colored dust giants, next minute I'm being flung to the side of the cockpit. my world lurches to the side as I was flung to the window on the co-pilot's seat, and gasp in pain as I made contact with the thick glass, knocking the air straight out of me, and slid down the window, landing on my neck. I choked out a shrill scream of pain, covering my neck, the searing pain coursing through my head and shoulders.  _F_ _alcon_ violently shuddered as it tried to stabilize itself, the whole cockpit turned red from the warning signs flashing above my head basking everything around me with red. I reach up and grabbed the control panel to pull myself up, neglecting the pain as adrenaline rushed throughout my body, and scrambled to the Piolet's chair.  I strapped in as soon as my ass made contact with the chair, taking it off auto piolet and looking at the warning signs. A hologram popped up on the screen above the control panel, with a big label of ‘warning, ship is under attack’ ‘warning, left engine down’ ‘warning, incoming missile’.

 

“Crap!” I yell as I barely steered out the way, pulling the steering wheel towards me, forcing the ship to fly into a tight circle as the missile barely hit us. instead, it ventured off underneath us towards the vastness of space.

 

“Cloaking shield up!” I yell at _Falcon._

 

“Initiating, cloaking shield,” maintains the calm voice of _Falcon,_ as the scaley screen passes over the windshield, before turning transparent. I push forward on the steering wheel, sending the ship forwards fast as It can, my only objective right now is to lose the pursuing ship. I look into the screen to the rear, the attacking ship still following. I take a sharp right, and the black, moth-shaped ship zooms right past me and continues off in space. 

 

As I watch the retrieving ship get smaller and smaller, I let out a sigh of relief and look around me to see if everything is in check, pressing the screen as I checked up on the status of the ship, and how much damage it took, but I was having trouble turning my neck. the sharp pain my adrenaline managed to ignore is suddenly coming back in feverish waves as my heart started to beat back to a normal pace, leaving me a groaning mess in my chair, clutching at the problem area with both my hands as I shut my eyes tightly. with great effort, I opened my eyes again and resumed the checkup. The ship seems to be fine, other than a busted engine. 

 

“ _Falcon,_ what the hell! Why didn't you tell me we had company!?” I shrieked out to the empty ship.

 

“My apologies, Captain. they were cloaked and I was unable to detect them” apologized the intelligent system.

 

“Who were they?” I managed through gritted teeth as both hands resumed to clutch at my neck.

 

“A Kree ship, presumably on patrol, since there is only one of them” _Falcon_ answered. 

 

“How long can we stay airborne?” I questioned, pushing my pain as I let go of my neck entirely, and fastened them on the steering wheel.

 

“Another hour before the left engine explodes, I advise you to stop on a planet and turn off the engine” _Falcon_ responded, pulling up a hologram of a dusted planet, with the listed information of its name, distance, and weather conditions.

 

“All right, _Falcon_ ” my white-knuckle hold on the leather of the steering wheel tightened.

 

“Set destination, _Morag_ ”

 


	2. Korath can eat my Korass

Tucked in between two gas giants, floated the grey and copper planet, _Morag._ I anxiously bit my lip, I'm not known for my smooth piloting skills. Hell, I have trouble breaching the atmosphere with a ship that has two working engines, let alone with _one_ that's on _fire._ I fear the moment I pass the atmosphere, the pressure on the left engine will be too much for the already damaged machinery. I sucked in a breath as the planet's surface came to view, only a few more clicks and I’ll be breaching the atmosphere. I held in my breath and forced my eyes open, focusing on hitting some of the few pockets the uneven atmosphere has, in my state if I enter any other place, the ship is going down in flames. I _cannot_ afford to make any mistakes. The screen above the control panel shows me the distance to the next pocket. 

 

"One click away from the breaching point, captain" _Falcon_ announced, the screen laminating a red colored area just up ahead. With a deep breath, I steer the ship downwards. 

 

The scene of the grey, dusty planet is replaced by a blanket of orange and red, fire blocking my vision. As someone who has flown this ship for 6 years, I should of went through the procedure to land the ship safely and calmly. Emphasize on _should_ _have_. Instead, I shrieked and steered _straight_ down. 

 

"THE SHIP IS ON FIREEEE! THIS IS IT, THIS THE END! I DIDN’T KISS SIR MEOWSALOT ENOUGH! I HAVE SO MANY REGRETS!" I wailed, my eyes secreting tears at an unimaginable speed, then closing my eyes as I await my death. 

 

"Captain, I advise you to open eyes. we are not on fire"

 

"Euah?" I sniffed, opening my eyes to the windshield. As _Falcon_ has informed, the windshield is clear as diamonds, and _not_ on fire. I took another deep breath and wiped my tears with my sleeve, relaxing slightly as I chuckle, embarrassed. 

 

"Request to go on autopilot, captain," Requested _Falcon_ , my shaky and ungraceful steering over the active planet concerning him.

 

"Request denied, I can do this _Flacon_ " I reassured, steadying my hands, and flying much smoother than before. As the exhaust wheezed, I'm beginning to worry that _Falcon_ will blow before we even land. I stretch my neck to widen my search, but all I can detect are glaciers and wet spots. Landing here is _suicide_. 

 

“ _Falcon_ , scan the terrain for any patch we can land on,” I commanded, stretching my neck further like one of those freaky turtles, sitting further up in my seat against the restraints of the seat buckle, to peek at the ground is starting to become agonizing.

 

“Ship detected, three clicks north,” _Falcon_ announced, pulling up a screen of a parked ship. _Falcon_ detects it as a _Milano_ , orange in color, identical to the spacecraft I'm piloting. The left engine gave one last wheeze before it started to break off, pieces of molten metal spilling off as orange globs. I picked up the pace, going as fast as the ship will allow me to. 

 

“Prepare to land, Captain” _Falcon_ announced, the Milano coming into view just ahead. 

 

“Land gently, _Falcon_ , I don't want to lose you to a dumb Kree attack” I pat the ship reassuringly.

 

The descent was agonizingly slow, _Falcon_ shuddering violently, unsecured items shaking and falling off their shelves behind me, as the ship tried to not lose balance. On the way down, I looked to my left to the _Milano_ cockpit, to see it vacant of its pilot. Guess they might have ventured off. 

 

“ _Falcon_ , prepare total shutdown as soon as soon I leave the ship” unbuckling my seat belt, I get out the chair and head for the arrival station, where I take out my toolbox, my backpack, and duffle back. 

 

“Safe journeys, captain” 

 

“Will return, _Falcon_ ” I sigh, rubbing my neck. I surveyed the arrival station, the pictures of my copilot and I plastered on the walls, pictures of after-mission bruised smiles, cocktails being clinked, and other dumb trinkets hung here and there. This ship means a lot to me, and from the condition of the left engine, it'll take a couple of days to repair it. Hopefully, it won't take too long since my copilote is waiting on me- _but just in case I forget what she looks like,_ I snagged one of the pictures off, and with that I departure.

 

The same blinding light hits me, the hole beneath me opens up, and a gust of cold air send my shirt over my head. I gasp and rip the shirt back down, which is a bit difficult since I'm carrying three bags, then tuck the baggy fabric into my pants. As I'm being lowered, a gust of air nearly blew me out of my hovering state, almost sending me plummeting 10 feet to the hard ground. I covered my eyes as dust quickly started to pick up. I peeked from behind my fingers, to see the planet slowly darkening as rain clouds quickly rolled in. once my feet have touched the ground, I lower my hands to examine the terrain properly before I start moving. I spun a slow 360, gathering information from the destroyed structures and the direction the _Milano_ is parked at.

 

A drip of something cold hit my head, and I instinctively went to touch it, then looked at my hand to see it was only water. I look up to the sky again, to see the rain clouds are now directly above me, and a soft drizzle sprinkled across the planet, covering it in a blanket of dampness. I protected the bags under my jacket and rushed under the _Milano_. The rain quickly picked up the pace, and now it feels like someone is hitting me directly with a pressure hose. 

 

They wouldn't mind me keeping my bags from the rain, will they? I climbed up an elevated rock that oversaw the _Milano_ left wing, and with a little hop, I was on the wing of the _Milano_. I manually opened the window/door and dropped my bags inside, not getting inside myself, because of that's just _rude_. I Closed the door and slid down the _Milano_ , I landed on the ground with a plop, and an agonizing pain shoots through my shoulder to my neck.

 

“Dammit,” I cursed, before directing my attention to the ruined building to my right. I got up with the help of the semi-dry rock, tapped on the gadget behind my ear, a screen like glasses enveloped my line of vision in a tint of blue. I managed to snag these bad boys up on one of my latest missions, its kinda like having a smartphone as a screen in front of your eyes, plus they make you look pretty cool. It calculated the safest and quickest route, and the path showed up in front of me in a bright yellow line. 

 

I shield my head with the hood of the jacket and used my arms to balance myself- as if i was on a tightrope, cautiously making my way towards my destination, making sure not to slip into the glaciers that littered the planet. After a little way of walking, a _few_ slips, and _many_ embarrassing noises later, I finally reached the broken building, thunder crackling above me as I quickly rushed under the ceiling, supported by unstable looking beams. 

 

There was a huge, cave-like opening blasted into the side of the building, and I wondered if it got like this from decay or if it became like this from an attack. Running my hands across the hard rock as I stepped into the huge room, gazing in wonderment at the ruined architecture. This planet must have housed a civilization, who abandoned it. All was silent before my head perked up from the sounds of rhythmic stepping, and what I came to see wasn't what I expected. A man with headphones dancing his way through the debris. The sound of incoherent music bounce off the walls as he kicked a couple of creatures away to a rhythm I could barely hear. He spins multiple times, giving me slight glimpses of his face, but just from his coat, I knew _instantly_ what he is. I approached slowly, keeping out of sights but still being able to observe the _ravager_ , trying not to disturb him as he dances to his destination. 

 

I squint my eyes at the surroundings, if he's a _ravager_ , then where’s his _crew?_ I felt a pang of fear, crouching closer to the round, more cautious with my surroundings. But that all went out the window when I look back at him, suppressing a laugh as he rhythmically climbs up a couple of ruined stairs to a towering stone wall, covered in intricate carvings. He's too goofy to be a ravager, maybe the coat is just a front. He picks at the stone wall, which eventually opens, and a whole new room is there. From my position lurking behind a boulder, I could spot a podium at the back, with some sort of orb suspended in a box of electricity. I think it's time I make myself known since he took off his headphones to rummage through his bag. I slowly step from behind the boulder, and cleared my throat awkwardly, grabbing his attention. He whipped his head towards me, his hand on his hip where his blaster sat on standby.

 

Orange curly hair, piercing green eyes, slight stubble, amazing physic. My breath hitches in my throat, as my mind thinks of one thing. ‘ _Danmmmmmm_ ’, But my train of though stops when he spoke. 

 

“Who are you?” His hand positioned on his blaster, now stepping closer to me. I step back instinctively, years of rigorous training has prepared me for these type of altercations, but _somehow_ I forgot the most important factor, my dumbass forgot my _blaster_ in the _Falcon_. yay.

 

“Um- _uhhhh_ _-_ my engine failed, so I uh- had to make a stop here, I’m parked beside your ship and I was wondering if you can help me fix it?” I nervously asked, raising my hands to show I have no intentions of fighting. “I think I snapped my neck”

 

He stares at me suspiciously for a long time, eyes squinting in thought as he stares me up and down, and by now I'm drenched in nervous sweat. Slowly takes his hands off his blaster as he relaxes a bit, and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. his demeanor changed, from cautious to charming. 

 

“So I see the damsel in distress has come to me in her time of need?” He asks innocently as he strides closer, leaning on the stone wall. From this proximity, I can really get a good look. His long lashes bat at me as he awaits my answer. 

 

“Oh haha yea, I guess you could say that” Damn, smooth (Y/n). I screamed internally, 'oh my god I'm _so_ obnoxious'.

 

“How about when I’m done here, we go out and take a look at your engine?” He smiles as he pushes himself off the wall, standing and his full height. Damn bitch, he’s not only handsome but tall as well? Total package alert. 

 

He digs out a glowing white orb and rolls it forward, basking the whole room in light. I step in beside him, watching curiously as he tossed a triangular device on the floor, then he touched a button on his wrist intercom and all of a sudden the sphere from the podium is shuddering agents its restraints, before giving way and landing on the magnetic device. He picked both up at ease, tossing it in the air nonchalantly and sent me a charming smile. 

 

“Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself, I’m (Y/n) (L/n), from Terra” I reach out my hand towards him. 

 

“Peter Quill, from Terra, " he grabs my hand, his leather glove squeaking from the action, my bare hand disappearing behind his much larger one. "But some people call me, _Star Lord_ ” he dragged on with Star Lord, forcing an involuntary giggle out of me. we turn to leave, calculating how long it'll take to fix the engine, but our barely started conversation was interrupted when three figures advance into the room. A deep crackling voice comes from the one in the middle. 

 

“Drop it” It ordered. 

 

“Uh, hey” Peter backs up a bit at the sight of their own blasters pointing. 

 

I immediately recognized the man in the middle, _Korath_. Even an idiot would recognize Korath, his dark skin, and contrasting blue eyes, the Jewish dad bald spot on the top of his head. His look is truly _iconic_. I choked on my spit a bit, realizing if I get recognized, they'll paint the walls with my blood. Korath commanded something in a language my translator couldn't comprehend, a notification of 'unknown language' fashing into the corner of my eye gadget in bright red. Korath gestured for the two soldiers beside him to advance, and they stalked towards us quickly, raising his voice again.

 

“I said drop it _now!_ ”

 

“ _Hey_ , cool man-“ Peter lowers the ord, "No problem-“ Peter flinches back as one of the three points a blaster to his face, “ _No_ problem _at all_ ”

 

One of the other ones grabbed me and pushed me closer to Peter, forcing us to stand side by side as they kept prodding us with the blasters. What a day I am having, shoved up to this beauty beside me, but on the other hand, I have a blaster shoved deep into my side. The more they poked the more I started to panic. They'll find out, they're going to kill me, my mom is going to kill me. When one of them pointed it right at my face, the cold metal shoving my cheek, I gave a harsh flinch backward and now I’m basically glued to Peter’s chest. 

 

“How do you know about this?” Accused Korath, glaring his bright blue eyes at us. The heavy accent sounds off worldly, as he holds the orb out for Peter and I to see. 

 

“I don’t even _know_ what that _is!_ I’m just a _junker_ , man. I was ju-just checking stuff out!” The end of peter’s sentence turned into a yelp as one of the men gargled at him in the foreign language. This caused Peter to flinch away hard, making it more difficult sticking by him since he moves so fast and so much. 

 

“You don’t _look_ like a junker, your wearing ravager grab” the blue-eyed man growled.

 

“This is just an _outfit_ man-” Peter almost sounds offended as he stands a bit firmer, pushing back against the probing blasters, flexing a bit as he trueness to snarl at the man. “Ninja Turtle, you _better_ stop poking me man”

 

An unwanted loud snort just erupted out of me, leaving the room staring at me in the realization that I’m still here. 

 

“And you,” the man with blue eyes said, shifting his attention to me. I squeaked embarrassingly loud and replayed quickly. 

 

“I’m just a Terran girl with a spaceship! I had to make an emergency stop when my engine busted! And like, I came across this guy and he said he’d fix it for me!” I successfully avoided the question, I must play as innocent as I can to not draw suspicion.

 

“What is your _name!_ ” Korath demanded, lowering his gun, the sound of his defending volume bounced off the walls, forcing me to tuck my head between my shoulders like a turtle.

 

“My name is Peter Quill. Okay? Dude, _chill_ _out_ ” Peter repeated with the same volume. 

 

“Move!” 

 

“ _Why?_ ” Peter questioned as he resisted the men shoving him. Even with two men pushing him forwards, he managed to stand perfectly still. That little resistance reassured me.

 

“Ronan may have questions for you” Korath quieted his voice, the intensity behind his words hit me like a tidal wave, my whole body shuddering in a shiver. If I had a blaster with me, i’d shoot _myself_ before I ever fall into the hand of _Ronan_ _the_ _accuser_. There was a dramatic pause as he turns away to walk. But then Peter opens his mouth again. 

 

“Hey! You know what? There’s another name you might know me by!” Peter hurriedly said, trying to get the retrieving man’s attention. It did the trick when everyone- including me, turned eyes to him. There was a dramatic pause again, the two pocking men stopped, Peter proudly puffs out his chest and says with all seriousness. 

 

“Star Lord”

 

A Pause

 

“ _Who?_ ”

 

I wheezed _so_ loud.

 

“Star lord, man. Legendary outlaw” Peter’s tone has turned from proud and dominant to Mummer, cracking with disappointment. 

 

Korath shrugged. 

 

“Guys?” Peter looked back at the two men, who glanced at each other, unsure of themselves. 

 

“ _Move!_ ” The dark skinned man gave a sharp turn, walking away from the scene. I hesitantly took a step forward, turning back to Peter, unsure of what to do. The tall redhead and I make eye contact. I was ready to flee, but for some reason, I couldn't leave Peter behind. Peter sighs, dropping his hands to his sides. 

 

“Oh forget this” he grumbles.

 

He kicks backs the ball of white energy and it breaks when it makes contact with one of the two soldier's feet, instantly dissolving then in white-blue light, in seconds the light was gone and all that replace the two men were ashes. The change of pace surprised me, but it was just the right amount of surprise that knocked back my senses. I'm a lieutenant in the mother _fucking_ nova corp! I shouldn't cower away when faced with an enemy. I drop down easily, slinking past Peter to reach for one of the dropped blasters.

 

The dark skinned man turned at the sudden commotion, but Peter already has his blasters out. the machine gave a loud purr as it powered up, and Peter fired straight to the attacker’s chest, making him comically fall down. Peter tucked his blasters back on his hips, pulling his coat to secure them back in place. The movement was so smooth, so fast, and came so naturally for Peter, that by the time Peter was pulling his coat in place, the attacker's feet hit the ground. The orb rolled out to Peter, who crouched down to grab it. Still crouched on the ground with a blaster in my hands, I carefully inspect the ball from Peter's hand. Pushing on my knees, I heaved myself up and clung to Peter's arm, my neck lolling around painfully. I was just about to suggest we take our leave when we hear a loud groan. Peter and I stared with wide eyes as Korath stood up, his blaster on hand. He aimed and fired. Peter dodged the hit by falling backward, pulling me down to his chest with him, making Korath miss, and blasting a huge hole in the wall behind us.

 

My forehead hit his chest and I climbed onto his body, not knowing how we are going to get out of this. I looked up to the opening, damn that could have been me. Peter clicks a button behind his ear, his face enveloped by a steel mask with glowing red eyes. He straightens his legs, and with one arm around me, he pushes another button on his thighs. Sudden vibrations rattled both Peter and I as his legs started to grow hotter, I peek behind me to the engines attached to Peter's leg, but my curiosity didn't last long. Korath aimed right at us, determined not to miss again, and Peter lurched us through the blown off wall. Believe me, I did not go down quietly, I’ve been screaming on the top of my lungs the whole way down, the air filling up my cheeks as my eyes dried up instantly. We've been moving at such high speeds, we were pretty far away from the ruined building. It was all going grate, me screaming, him flying, but all that went out the window when his back made contact with the ground, sending both of us tumbling. 

 

The air knocked out of me as I was flung out of his hold, landing on my back. I had no time to sit around and moan about my injuries, I sat up quickly, scrambling to my feet as Korath roars, jumping down from the building. Peter was already up and running, I struggled to catch up to him on the wet stone of the planet with my sneakers, slipping a couple of times before eventually clutching peter’s jacket to stabilize myself. I glanced back to Korath, who's in heavy pursuit, then turned my attention back to Peter, who looked away from Korath and continued to sprint forwards, rushing around a bolder to the path leading to the ship. 

 

Once we came into view of the clearing, one of Korath's soldiers spotted us, blasting a green beem at us, which I barely missed, jumping out of the way like a horse jumping over hurdles as Peter swerved to the side gracefully. Peter grabbed the magnetic device and pitched it in their direction like a grenade, muscles rippling with sheer power as the air around it caught up in a woosh sound. Damn can this man throw! The magnetic device activated with a blue light, and then all soldiers in the close proximity fell towards it, like being sucked into a black hole. I almost laughed at the sight of 6 men crumpled together in a tight ball. Peter then passed by them and climbed up a ramp of rock, before leaping onto the ship and slid down the metal wing towards the cockpit which opened automatically for him. He slid in gracefully, landing with a groan.

 

I, on the other hand, wasn't so graceful, for I jumped off the ramp, fell on the ship's wing, slid into the cockpit, then slid past Peter in the pilot chair, only to land on the pile of my bags with a shrill cry from my injured neck. I sat up and tapped my intercom, looking out to see that the magnetic device has released the captive soldiers, they raised sluggishly as Korath screamed orders, and pushed them around to get up faster. 

 

“ _Falcon_ , cloaking shield, up” there is no way I'm letting them in my ship.

 

“Shield up, captain”

 

The soldiers started to assemble a gun the height of a child, Peter's fast button clicking turned desperately speedy at the sight of the weapon. I didn't get to sit down in the copilot seat as Peter gave a sharp tug, sending the Milano upwards as a flash of green surged under it, almost basting us from the sky. Instead, it hit a nearby rock formation, sending rocks tumbling down, and dust sprung to the air. The dust covered us as Korath and his crew continued to shoot blindly at us, giving us enough cover to fly away, the green blaster still firing. Peter let out a mocking laugh, looking out his window to Korath, who kicked one of the crew. Peter was too distracted to see the glacier beneath us. The boiling water hit the _Milano_ , sending her up into the air when the whole cockpit turned dark. The _Milano_ powered down. I clutch onto Peter's shoulder as I struggled to stand beside him.

 

“ _Peter!?_ ” I worriedly glanced at him, and my heart dropping to my gut when I saw his terrified face. I'm so dead.

 

The _Milano_ started to tip, the cockpit aiming towards the ground, and both Peter and I landed on the windshield. Then the _Milano_ started to spin as it descended to the ground, sending Peter flying to the back of the ship, and I clung tightly to the nearby exposed metal but slipped from the wetness of my fingers. I scrambled to grab onto anything but continued to fly aimlessly in mid-air, getting thrown to the side of the ship, crashing into Peter as I got flung to the back as he flew past me, and onto the side of the cockpit. I screamed loudly, but my symphony was cut short when my mouth caught something hairy, which I spat out disgustingly, and stare dumbfoundedly at the _troll doll_   that flew out of my mouth, then away to join the other floating objects.

 

Peter grabbed onto the pilot's chair and reached out for a leaver, groaning against the pressure. From my position, clinging to the side of the ship, I can see the ground spiraling closer and closer. I shut my eyes tightly as I await the crash, and inevitably, our deaths. But with a strong hum and a thud beside me as Peter landed harshly on me, the _Milano_ powered up and stabilized, the engines pushing out strong gusts of wind to stop it from hitting the ground. Peter and I panted loudly, and he smacked his head back on the metal, breathing out in relief. I stare at him as he closes his eyes, still panting from the adrenaline. A sudden churning in my abdomen surprised me, and I slap a hand to my mouth, covering it as vomit started to rise up my throat. I turned to the side and released my breakfast onto the floor, crying as vomiting turned into dry retching, raking across my body.

 

“ _Peter?_ ” Came a frail call, and Peter snapped his eyes open flinching away from the sound.

 

A panting pink women emerged from the dock below, her brown hair sticking upwards in all directions.

 

“ _What_ happened?” She looked around the ship in disbelief.

 

“Hey, uh... _uh_ …” Peter smiled as his brain racked to remember, snapping his gloved fingers in recollection. The pink women cocked her head to the side with disbelief and anger in her eyes. I was in the midst of wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

 

“ _Bereet_ ” 

 

“Bereet! Look I'm gonna be totally honest with you. I forgot you were here” Peter admitted.

 

Both I and Bereet looked at Peter with such disbelief, offended by his words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love almost dying? this bitch sure does.

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit, what she gonna do next?


End file.
